


What If..?

by StarryFiction



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Peach and Plum are like Jujube and Leek’s kids, Peach fucking dies, This is so shit, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFiction/pseuds/StarryFiction
Summary: Based off of my friend’s and I’s jelly walker RP.
Relationships: Leek Cookie/General Jujube Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 13





	What If..?

So… My friends and I did a role play based in a jelly walker apocalypse, and we got to a scene where Leek had to choose between saving Peach from being bitten by a random walker or saving Fire Spirit from being bitten by the jellified Knight.  
My friend, acting on what she felt Leek would do, chose Peach. But that brings up the question;

What if she chose Fire Spirit..?

…

Peach ran anxiously towards the god. “FIRE!? WHAT IN MILLENNIAL TREE’S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?” She yelled to him, her body growing tense. Fire Spirit had reached out to the jellified version of their friend, helping it up, and it was slowly leaning towards him.

Leek started running for him too. “YOU ABSOLUTE BUFFOONS, HOW DID IDIOTS LIKE YOU TWO SURVIVE?!” He called out to the two, his pace fast, but Peach was still ahead.

Knight’s jelly yellow eyes met the god’s red ones as the zombie supported his body on the taller, leaning up to him, a smile creeping its way into his face. “...F...fir….e…” His smile only widened as he got closer, a small distorted giggle coming from him too. “...H...eave…n… is… w aiT... inG…!”

Fire Spirit looked at the blonde, a smile crossing his face. “Heaven is waiting then.”

The girl ran to get to Fire Spirit and the bo staff she had abandoned on the ground earlier, only for- “AYE-!” A jelly walker to come bounding over and tackle her to the floor. Peach grabbed the jelly walker by its neck, trying to hold it back as it coughed jelly onto her face. “Get- off!” She yelled, attempting to kick it off, but only worthlessly flailing her legs in an inability to land a solid hit and thrust it off.

Panic crossed Leek’s face. “PEACH! FIRE SPIRIT! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!” He called out, stopping in front of all the chaos. He had a choice to make. A choice that could cost the entire future, and one he barely had time to make before a walker inevitably got him too.  
He ran for the god, immediately stabbing right through Knight’s armor. It pierced him straight through, thick strawberry jam coating the end of Leek’s sword, and the zombie himself collapsing when the blade was thrust out of him. “Fire, what the fuck were you thinking!?” He yelled, turning to face the dazed god. 

The god of the flames stared at Knight’s dead body for a moment, before perking up. “...Sorry.” He hissed.

Leek sighed. “No time for apologies right now, Peach needs-!” An ear piercing scream cut through the air.  
And the second Leek turned around

was the second he knew

everything  
would fall apart.

He knew everything would fall apart as he watched. Watched as Peach’s hands slipped. Watched as the teeth of a jelly walker tore through Peach’s shirt and ripped out a chunk of her dough, her collarbone coming with it. Watched it go in for another bite of her neck as she screamed, only for the sound of choking to overtake that.  
And then silence. All it was was silence in Leek’s head.

That was Peach Cookie. Someone’s family. Someone’s daughter.  
General Jujube’s daughter.

Leek’s daughter.

And he just watched her get her flesh torn out by a zombie. He got to watch his daughter’s last moments play in slow motion before him, before she choked on her own jam.

Before he could even tell what he was doing, he’d sliced a jelly walker in half, and was kneeling with a body in his arms. “Oh… oh Peach…” Leek choked out. Her body had gone limp as thick, gooey jam melted from her wounds, falling to the ground under her. The jam on the floor was a thick red, but the jam still pouring from her slowly started changing to a more pink hue, becoming closer to purple by the second.  
“...This is all your fault.” 

“What?” Fire Spirit’s eyes widened.

“This is ALL YOUR FAULT!” Leek stood up and yelled, dropping his daughter’s limp body. “IF YOU WEREN’T AN IDIOT THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD’VE HAPPENED!” He screamed, running over to where the god was floating.

“Leek, not so loud-!” The god warned.

“Not so loud!? NOT SO FUCKIN’ LOUD!? I JUST WATCHED MY DAUGHTER DIE, AND YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING- QUIET DOWN!?” 

“I know- I know, Leek! But we need to go before-!”

“Pa...pa..?” 

The single chopped word paired with the deepened, distorted voice was enough to make Leek and Fire Spirit freeze. He didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to see what he knew was behind him. But despite his every wish,  
he turned around.

“...P...a…pa…” The distorted voice came from the jelly walker.  
Peach. With thick purple jelly coating her bangs and dripping from the top of one of her carefully frosted pigtails. With her once gorgeous, maroon eyes now a glowing, piercing yellow. With a thick coating of purple jelly with bright red strawberry jam in the middle coating her deep bite wounds and melting down her chest and back. With her originally perfectly baked dough now dyeing itself purple from the jelly falling from her cheek onto her clothes.  
It wasn’t Peach. It was a monster in her clothes.

The real Peach… was at home, right? Was safe with Plum and General Jujube, right?!  
Leek would wake up from this awful dream to see all of them. See his daughter, his son, and his lover, all happy. And he’d be able to practice with all of them, and then Peach would join him as he taught her to play the flute too-  
right?!

But this wasn’t a dream. This was a living nightmare.

But before he could do anything about it, the god had already acted. The sounds of flames and pained, distorted zombie screeches that’d make anyone want to cover their ears filled the air as what remained of Peach was burnt to a crisp by flame magic. The only thing remaining then was her staff, that she’d never picked up. All other proof of Peach ever being a cookie, ever living in that kingdom… was lost.

And then it was silence...


End file.
